Simplemente complejo
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque Oikawa puede ser pesado e infantil, pero a veces Iwaizumi también se da el lujo de serlo. Y más cuando escucha constantemente ese "Iwa-chan" incansable. [Iwaoi week]


[Iwaoi week]

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **D** ay 6: ' **W** hen someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth.' ( _Jess C. Scott_ )

* * *

 _ **S** implemente complejo_

.

—Iwa-chan… —La voz de Oikawa tenía ese tono pesado que Iwaizumi ya conocía tan bien, ahí iba de nuevo—. Dilo.

—¿Qué diga el qué?

—No te hagas el tonto.

—No sé de que hablas pero estamos entrenando, haz el favor de concentrarte en lo que debes concentrarte.

Oikawa suspiró. Bien, si Iwaizumi no le hacía caso se vengaría de él y en ese entrenamiento no le pasaría el balón. El As se quedaría matando moscas.

No. Claramente no lo haría. El volei le importaba demasiado como para mezclar sus problemas personales con Iwaizumi con el entrenamiento. Pero ganas no le faltaban. ¿Qué le costaba acceder a una petición tan sencilla?

No era como la vez que se le antojó ir a una cafetería en la otra punta de Miyagi en mitad de la tarde. Ni como cuando insistió hasta la saciedad con ir a un acuario nuevo que habían abierto para luego aburrirse al rato. Esta vez era un antojo sencillo.

Desechó esos pensamientos al fallar su pase mandando la pelota tan alto, que Kindaichi tendría que haber crecido unos veinte centímetros para poder darle. Encima era Kindaichi que parecía no haber superado los problemas con un armador exigente y que le respetaba tanto que ni se quejaba. Que kōhai más encantador.

—Perdona Kindaichi, culpa mía; bueno, de Iwa-chan.

Oh sí, porque al final estaba pensando en él. Todo era culpa de Iwa-chan.

El aludido solo frunció el ceño sin entender del todo a que se refería pero haciéndose una idea. Luego palmeó la espalda de Yūtarō y le dijo que no se preocupara. Que claramente la culpa era de Oikawa.

—No creo poder sobrevivir a otra pelea de enamorados. El entrenamiento se volverá una novela barata —comentó Takahiro haciendo a Issei reírse.

—Bueno Makki parece que tienes muchas ganas de rematar, la siguiente te la colocaré solo para ti.

Y Hanamaki se encogió de hombros. Le importaba poco que se hubiera enterado, sino no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Su capitán era tan idiota a veces.

El entrenamiento al final se desarrolló sin muchas más interrupciones. Kyotani sacando de sus casillas a algunos chicos. El desanimo típico de Kunimi flotando a su alrededor como un aura permanente y Watari siendo un libero genial como siempre.

De vuelta a casa Oikawa le contaba alguna anécdota de clase a Iwaizumi el cual escuchaba con atención. No es que le importaran los cotilleos con los que Oikawa le solía ir, pero a veces eran algo interesante. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos un poco de curiosidad. Pero al rato su mente voló muy lejos. Llegó hasta la parte en la que el profesor había regañado a la empollona de clase por estar mirando por la ventana. Que la delegada de la clase 1-5 estuviera saliendo con el gamberro de la 2-3 era algo que no llegó a escuchar.

¿Por qué Oikawa insistía tanto en que le llamara por su nombre? No lo entendía.

De pequeños ambos se llamaban por sus nombres. Claro que él no agregaba ningún «chan» como hacía su amigo pero al fin y al cabo la forma de Oikawa de llamar a la gente parecía un rasgo más de él. Rasgo que cualquiera que le conociera vería que realmente siempre empezaba por ganas de molestar y se quedaban por costumbres. A él le empezó a llamar «Iwa-chan» cuando había determinado que llamarse por sus nombres siendo chicos y en el instituto hubiera dado que hablar; Oikawa se quejó pero al final accedió. A Kageyama le llamaba así porque le tenía manía, y aunque en la actualidad le reconociera como un digno rival y le tuviera un cierto respeto —que nunca reconocería— ya se había quedado siendo «Tobio-chan» para los restos. Con Kunimi fue algo igual, pretendía encender a ese chico demasiado tranquilo agregando un «chan» a su nombre. Ni que decir que no pudo importarle menos al susodicho. Y así funcionaba Oikawa. Cambiando, acortando e inventando nombres según le viniera en gana. Aunque luego al pensar o incluso hablar de ellos no los llamara de tal forma.

—¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Kageyama?

La cara de asco de Oikawa no tuvo precio.

—Si querías que me callara haberlo dicho, no es necesario que me hables de Tobio. ¿Cómo le va a ir? Tendrá problemas para encajar con sus compañeros pero será un excelente armador, como siempre —dijo Oikawa poniendo especial desagrado en esas últimas palabras.

Y efectivamente solo le llamaba Tobio.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a los nombres si él mismo los cambiaba y usaba a su antojo? Iwaizumi no tenía respuesta, pero solo sabía que desde hacía unos días Oikawa estaba pesado para que le llamara por su primer nombre y no por el apellido que sonaba muy «distante y frío».

Y eso a Iwaizumi no podía importarle menos. ¿Qué más daba como se llamaran? Ambos sabían el aprecio y cariño que se sentían, ¿para qué molestarse en cambiar las costumbres?

Eso pensaba al principio, pero la verdad es que Iwaizumi había reflexionado acerca del tema. Ahora que ya no eran amigos, o al menos, no eran solo amigos; no le gustaba pensar que toda la vida le llamaría «Iwa-chan». Dios, no.

Ese nombre surgió del infantilismo de Oikawa, que negado a dejar de llamarle Hajime-chan y acatando su petición de usar los apellidos deformó el Iwaizumi en Iwa-chan. Una solución que no era la mejor pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza atolondrada de su amigo, ahí se quedaba para siempre.

Desde que habían empezado a salir, Oikawa había insistido en que le llamara por su primer nombre, la gracia era que eso no se lo aplicaba a sí mismo. Él seguía llamándole Iwa-chan y no parecía haber intenciones de cambiar. ¿Entonces por qué él tenía que hacerlo? No tenía lógica.

Oikawa seguía parloteando, y por su cara ahora probablemente hablaba de Kageyama, o no. No lo sabía. ¿Tanta ilusión le haría que le llamara por su nombre? En el fondo no era una petición difícil, tampoco sabía por qué se negaba. Todo su círculo más cercano sabía que estaban saliendo, bueno, menos sus padres. Quizás la actitud infantil de Oikawa se le había pegado y ahora por mero capricho no cumplía el capricho de su novio.

Tooru.

No era tan difícil. Era un nombre que nunca salía de su cabeza aunque le llamara por su apellido.

Iwaizumi suspiró.

—Kusoikawa… eres un caprichoso —susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene eso? Hoy estás en la luna, Iwa-chan. Al que le gustan los aliens es a mí, no a ti.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan. ¿Por qué no me llamas Iwaizumi? Ya que tanto te gusta quejarte de cómo yo te llamo.

Oikawa puso una expresión de difícil interpretación y se quedó callado un rato. Demasiado rato. Tanto que Iwaizumi ya había perdido la fe en que contestara. Y no fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de Oikawa que este despegó los labios.

—Porque suena aún más lejano y frío. Al menos así queda algo del «Hajime-chan».

Antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera contestarle, Oikawa le besó y se despidió con una sonrisa. Y no era una sonrisa de esas plastificadas y falsas que le daba a sus fans, pero tampoco era la sonrisa sincera y luminosa que Hajime conocía como cada pliegue de sus propias manos.

Cerró los ojos y se fue también a su casa. Oikawa era a veces peor que un dolor en el culo. Y ahora más. Como una novia pesada. Hajime se rió pensando eso. ¿Era malo consentir a un novio pesado? Puede que no, pero Oikawa era de aquellos a los que les dabas la mano y te agarraban el brazo.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento fue como siempre. Las fans de Oikawa llenando el gimnasio. La agresividad de Kyotani. La tranquilidad de Matsukawa. La sonrisa picara de Hanamaki. Todo como siempre.

—Son tan ruidosas —comentó Kunimi mientras Watari le pasaba una toalla, tras agradecerle con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Sí, la verdad es que lo son —coincidió Kindaichi mientras miraba a las fans de Oikawa que estaban al borde del colapso porque este se había levantado la camiseta para secarse el sudor de la frente con ella—. Quizás si supieran que… bueno, que él e Iwaizumi-san… ya sabes.

—¿Por qué te da vergüenza? —preguntó Hanamaki uniéndose a los chicos de primero—. Que están liados. Sí, quizás si lo supieran se irían. Pero pensadlo, sin ellas ya no sería lo mismo. Llevo tres años escuchándolas gritar, ya forman parte del entrenamiento.

—En parte es cierto —dijo Matsukawa sentándose en el banco mientras miraba como Yahaba discutía, una vez más, con Kyotani—. ¿Creéis que pondrán celoso a Iwaizumi? Estaría gracioso.

—Super gracioso —comentó con sarna Iwaizumi mientras se acercaba al banco a coger una botella de agua—. Menos cotillear y más entrenar.

—El vice capitán se nos pone serio. En vez de regañarnos separa a esos dos o se mataran.

Hajime miró con cansancio hacía Takahiro antes de ir a donde los dos chicos de segundo discutían probablemente por una gran estupidez.

Oikawa llegó al banco y se sentó. El entrenador se había ido a hablar con algún profesor para convencerlo de que les dejara entrenar la semana siguiente pese a estar en época de exámenes y los chicos aprovechaban para descansar. Incluso Oikawa entregado como el que más, se cansaba. Eran humanos pese a todo.

—¿Has conseguido que te llame por tu nombre?

—No, Mattsun. Iwa-chan es muy cabezota.

—Mira quién habla. Además no tienes de qué quejarte cuando tu nos llamas de cualquier manera.

—Vamos, Makki. No soy el único que cambia tu nombre. Mattsun también lo acorta —comentó despreocupado Oikawa.

—Sí, aquí nadie me llama como es debido más que Iwaizumi. Así que por eso te llama por tu apellido, porque es el único que respeta los nombres.

—Uy Hiro, que a pecho te lo tomas —dijo Mattsun guiñándole un ojo a Oikawa que se rió.

—¿Hoy es Hiro? Ayer era Taka. En serio, os odio. —Tras eso Hanamaki se levantó yendo donde Hajime regañaba a Kentarō.

—Los senpais son horribles…

—¿¡Como puedes decir eso Kunimi-chan!?

Oikawa empezó a quejarse a Kunimi que escuchaba con cara de preferir incluso entrenar que escuchar las tonterías y exageraciones de su capitán mientras que Kindaichi atendía como si de verdad fuera a decir algo importante.

Iwaizumi dejó de regañar a Kyotani, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos como un niño pequeño al que acaban de castigar; mientras Yahaba se debatía entre sonreír victorioso o no hacerlo ya que no fue él el que consiguió callar a Kyotani.

—Hanamaki —dijo Iwaizumi mientras recogía algunos balones del suelo—, llama a Oikawa y dile que volveremos a entrenar, que haremos un partido de tres contra tres o algo.

—¿Sabes? Podrías llamarle Tooru y hacerle feliz con algo tan simple como eso. Tienes un lado sádico que le gusta ver a Oikawa suplicar, ¿eh?

—Hasta vosotros estáis al tanto. Que pesado.

Y ese día la conversación se quedó ahí. Echaron el partido de tres contra tres usando solo a los alumnos de segundo y tercero. El entrenador les informó de que había sido imposible convencer a los profesores y que la semana siguiente sus prácticas serían la mitad del tiempo.

A la semana siguiente las prácticas les supieron a poco a todos los jugadores. Ya estaban acostumbrados a practicar más tiempo y reducir ese intervalo en época de exámenes siempre les desagradaba. Además debían de estudiar, no tenía nada bueno esa época.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi estaba con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos mientras el libro de matemáticas y la calculadora le miraban desde la mesa. Seguro que se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba y era normal. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía bien? Probablemente lo mismo que su novio el cual dormía sobre el libro de inglés, babeándolo.

—Oye, Oikawa, despierta.

Pero no lo hizo. Hajime le movió, pero seguía dormido. Conociéndolo también se estaría exigiendo más que nadie estudiando y estaría agotado. Siempre tenía que estar cuidando de que no se sobrepasase. Era un desastre al que no podía dejar solo.

Siguió haciendo sus ejercicios mientras Tooru dormía. No pasaba nada por que descansara un rato. Esa noche se quedaba a estudiar en su casa y al día siguiente pese a ser sábado seguirían con sus sesiones de estudios. Tenían tantas ganas de perder al tarde viendo películas malas en la tele o jugando a algún videojuego entretenido. Y por supuesto jugando a volei.

Al rato un camión vendiendo algo pasó por al lado de la casa de los Iwaizumi y su megáfono despertó a Oikawa.

—Por fin despiertas. Ya pensaba que estabas en otro mundo.

Tooru se tallaba los ojos mientras miraba desganado su babeado libro de inglés.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado.

—Como si pudiera. —Oikawa suspiró. Que ganas de acabar los exámenes—. ¿Por qué siempre te sobresfuerzas, idiota?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y tras estirarse volvió a hacer los ejercicios. Después de acabar dos páginas se tumbó dejando su cabeza en las piernas de Iwaizumi.

—Juro que no me entra más en la cabeza. Vamos a descansar.

Y por esa vez, Iwaizumi no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Mientras echaba su cabeza atrás y con una mano acariciaba el pelo de Oikawa, miró el techo con desgana viendo las estrellitas que hacía años había pegado con Oikawa.

—Mira —dijo señalándolas—, ¿te acuerdas de cuando las pegamos? También pegamos en el techo de tu cuarto. Recuerdo que a tu hermana también se le antojaron y le dimos unas cuantas.

Tooru abrió los ojos que había cerrado mientras su novio le acariciaba el pelo y las miró, luego sonrió con nostalgia.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, las veo brillar cada noche cuando me acuesto. En ese entonces era tu «Tooru».

—Otra vez —suspiró Hajime.

—¿Tanto te cuesta?

—No, solo es que no lo entiendo.

—Me hace ilusión —contestó Oikawa desviando la vista de los ojos de Iwaizumi.

—¿Algo tan simple?

—¿No me acusas a veces de ser un simple? Pues ahí lo tienes.

—Y es mentira siempre. En el fondo eres condenadamente complejo, Tooru.

Oikawa se levantó tan rápido que por poco le pegó un cabezazo a Hajime que tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia él.

—Dilo otra vez, Iwa-chan.

Hajime frunció las cejas.

—Hajime quizás lo diga otra vez, Iwa-chan no.

Oikawa se empezó a reír. Iwaizumi no entendía de qué se reía pero le contagió la risa. El cansancio les afectaba seguro.

—Vale, Hajime. Dime mi nombre.

—Tooru.

Oikawa se acercó rodeando el cuello de Iwaizumi con sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Otra vez.

—Tooru.

Oikawa le besó para luego pedirle que lo dijera de nuevo y repetir el proceso. No volvieron a estudiar en lo que quedaba de día.

Iwaizumi estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó la voz de Oikawa mientras este le abrazaba con fuerza en la cama.

—Eres un tonto, Hajime. En el fondo querías que yo te llamara así también.

—No, sabes que no me gusta el Iwa-chan. Quiero que me llames Iwaizumi. Pero si tengo que elegir, sí prefiero el Hajime. Pero en privado.

—Eres un vergonzoso —dijo Oikawa separándose de él mientras ponía morritos haciendo que su novio se riera.

—No lo soy. ¿Pero por que tenías tanto empeño en que te llamara por tu nombre?

Oikawa sonrió mientras ponía una mano en la nuca de Hajime acariciando su pelo.

—Porque hacía años que no lo decías, y nunca suena mejor que cuando lo dices tú.

A veces era simple y a veces era complejo. Mientras Iwaizumi le besaba tras escuchar su motivo no podía decidirse cual era esta vez. Parecía un motivo simple pero tenía un significado importante. Lo sabía. No por nada él también sentía como «Hajime» cambiaba totalmente en labios de Oikawa.

Los exámenes pasaron. Aprobaron todo, como era de esperar. Las prácticas volvieron a su duración de siempre para suerte de todos los jugadores que parecían ansiosos por sudar y dar todo en la cancha.

—Buen pase, Tooru —dijo Iwaizumi consciente de que el llamarse por sus nombres era algo que había quedado para la intimidad, cuando nadie los escuchara.

Sin embargo Oikawa no se dejaba sorprender ni amedrentar por poco.

—Buen remate, Hajime.

Kindaichi casi echaba humo por las orejas al ver la mano del capitán en las caderas de Iwaizumi mientras que Kunimi le miraba preocupado. Hanamaki y Matsukawa se reían de la «parejita feliz» mientras que los de segundo no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Y vosotros a entrenar —exigió Iwaizumi mirando a todos los curiosos que miraban la escena—. Vuelve a tu posición, Kusoikawa.

—¡Sí, Iwa-chan! Tenemos que entrenar mucho. Vamos, perro loco-chan.

Que el capitán y el vice capitán estaban enrollados fue algo que el equipo de Aobajōsai de volei, no tardó ni un día en descubrir. Siempre habían visto una buena amistad aunque los más escépticos como Hanamaki —y Kunimi en silencio— apostaban porque saldrían juntos antes de acabar el tercer año, y acertaron. De un modo u otro, a nadie le sorprendió demasiado.

—Hagamos caso a los tortolitos, que el poder de su amor no nos hará ganar—dijo Makki riéndose mientras Issei negaba con la cabeza.

Y así volvieron a entrenar. Como siempre. Quizás en algún momento muy puntual un «Tooru» sonaba en la cancha, siempre respondido por un «Hajime». Si no, el «Iwa-chan» y el «Oikawa», o su variante «Kusoikawa», seguían resonando en la cancha

* * *

Sé que es cliché lo de que Oikawa quiera que Iwaizumi le llame por su nombre pero e todo lo que pude hacer.

Mi cabeza es un baúl de headcanons, y bueno uno de tantos es que Issei le va cambiando la forma de llamar a Takahiro. Porque su nombre es ideal para acortarlo de mil formas. También pienso que esos dos se tomarían con bastante tranquilidad que Hajime y Tooru tuvieran algo.


End file.
